Sidney (comics)
}} Sidney was a prominent leader of the demons. He was believed to have been the Devil by Reverend Anderson and Kyle Barnes. He was ultimately killed by Reverend Anderson after provoking him, telling him the great merge can't be stopped. Biography Emerging after Kyle's exorcism on Joshua Sidney attended one of Reverend Anderson's speeches, but left midway through, catching the reverend's eye. Sidney later went to visit Sarah Barnes, claiming that it was a tragedy that she was in the state she was, as she would've given her life to stop "them". After Holly Holt walked off and almost got hit by a car, she was saved by Sidney, who was thanked by her mother, Megan Holt. Soon after, Sidney watched Luke Masters enter Kyle Barnes' house. He coughed and spluttered, as he had previously done, producing some black liquid on to a handkerchief. He got out of the car to go to Norville's house, next door to Kyle, asking if he could use his phone, as he was lost. A day later, Kyle went to thank Norville for allowing him loan of his car. He happened upon Sidney, who claimed that Norville had passed away and that he was his brother, sorting his affairs while he was there. Warnings to Reverend Anderson Not long after, Sidney watched Kyle and Anderson from afar. They noticed him and he claimed to be taking a walk to look at the sunset. He apologized for bothering them and left back through the woods. The following day, Reverend Anderson was startled by Sidney in his home. Sidney confirmed Anderson's suspicions, assuring him that he knew a few of his names. He pulled out a knife and commanded Reverend Anderson and Kyle to stop looking in to what they were doing. He used the knife to carve an inverted pentagram in to the reverend, asking him to remember his warning every time he saw the symbol, and left. Sidney came to visit Mildred and introduced himself. Mildred claimed she already knew who he was. Sidney said he would check up on her another time and asked if she needed anything else. Mildred then kissed Sidney and the two began coughing up black spit. Sidney told her that wouldn't work and she should've known. He was then told that she believes she won't make it to The Merge. Sidney later went to check up on Brian, who told of a recent visit from Reverend. Disappointed Reverend ignored his warning, he greeted Reverend as he returned from his visit to Charleston. Sidney was told he wasn't feared by Reverend and Sidney reminded God doesn't condone of lying. Reverend told Sidney he meant it and Sidney told him to stay away from Kyle Barnes. He told Reverend that was his final warning. When Mark left Holly alone, Sidney watched over her. Kyle, Reverend Anderson, Megan, and Chief Giles arrived. Reverend Anderson assaulted Sidney, beating him several times before Sidney told the Chief he wishes to press charges. Sidney approach Kyle, acting innocent. When Kyle told Sidney he wasn't buying it, Sidney hinted that Amber may be possessed. Sidney arrived at Deer Creek Lodge, where he and a group of individuals conversed on the Great Merge. Sidney told them not all of them would make it but that steps are being taken to hasten their operation. Appearances ''A Darkness Surrounds Him'' * * * * * ''A Vast and Unending Ruin'' * * * * * ''This Little Light'' * * * * References Category:Villains (comics)